Upside down hanging planters are well known. Such planters may be used to grow plants such as tomatoes above ground to keep them away from pests such as rabbits.
US Patent Application 2011/0126454 filed by Werner Sperzel discloses a planter container made of flexible material in a bag-like shape used to fill, ship and cultivate a plant from seedling to mature plant. The planter can be used both with the plant upright for initial growth and stability during cultivation and shipment and then inverted to an upside down position to hang plants in the home garden.
US Patent Application 2009/0158653 filed by Frank F. Oliver et al. relates to a hanging planter having an interior chamber with a liner made of a material of the type suitable for retaining growing medium therein. The structure and liner include at least one opening that permits the plant to be positioned within the growing medium such that the root structure grows within the interior chamber and the stem portion grows downward without the need for external structure. Optionally, a self-watering system is included.
US Patent Application 2010/0205861 filed by John Patrick Morris relates to a hanging planter having a body suitable for receiving plant growth medium and the root structure of a plant. The planter has a lower opening through which the plant can grow, and a water reservoir such that that the water can gradually move from the reservoir into the planter's body to water a plant.
US Patent Application 2004/0123522 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,278 issued to Wilson A. Felknor, et al. relate to a hanging planter a chamber with a bottom hole. A retainer member provides support for a plant growing downward through the bottom hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,278 issued to Felknor, et al. relates to a hanging planter a chamber with a bottom hole. A retainer member provides support for a plant growing downward through the bottom hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,466, issued to Venanzi relates to a portable gardening system having a grow box with a plurality of holes in the bottom, which can be utilized as needed, for growing multiple types of vegetation upside down out of the bottom of the grow box. Plants may also be grown upwards from the grow box.